deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Xenomorph Queen vs Queen Chrysalis
QX vs QC2.jpg|Simbiothero V2 QX vs QC.jpg|Simbiothero HQX vs HQC.jpg|Human Version (Simbiothero) QX vs QC2222.jpg Queen Xenomorph vs. Queen Chrysalis is a Death Battle adopted by Simbiothero. Description Alien vs MLP Friendship Is Magic! '''Queens of hives of beings with a great resemblance to insects. Interlude Wiz: Queens together with the Kings, have a role more than important in a Kingdom. '''Boomstick: or in the case of these two, a hive. Wiz: The Xenomorph Queen, the Queen of the Xenomorphs Boomstick: and the Queen Chrysalis, the Queen of the changelings, he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win, a Death Battle. Xenomorph Queen (Cue Aliens vs Predator OST - 16-Alien Queen) Wiz: The Xenomorphs of the alien races are more dangerous by its many ways of killing to their victims. Boomstick: and an of those forms is that a thing of grip in the face and that more evening of exit a baby of xenomorph of the stomach. Wiz: Xenomorphs are beings of nature eusocial comprising a colonial superorganism, which live in colonies like those of hymenopterous insects, governed by a strict hierarchy, where the instructing the entire colony is the Xenomorph Queen. Boomstick: Many of the skills of the Queen are very similar to the other xenomorphs. She possesses a great strength, endurance, and agility, as well as the ability to stick on surfaces, allowing you to walk through walls and ceilings. Wiz: His first defense is its exoskeleton of mutated polarized silicon polysaccharide, which protects against impacts, ambient temperatures extreme and even to radiation of wavelength long. Boomstick: like most of his species, the Queen has a long tail as method of Defense and attack ending in a sharp point, not all use it in combat, but to be used is a weapon of lethal precision and with sufficient force as to raise it to his victim once has gone through it. (Cue Snorch - Xenomorph) Wiz: His complex jaw consists of upper front teeth incisors or higher of the humans, along with a couple of canine-like elongated. At a glance Xenomorphs teeth do not appear to be composed of bone calcium base as terrestrial animals; they have a silvered look, and a noticeable resistance, able to break hard materials such as metal or rocks. This like the rest of his race possesses a second mouth coming out as if it were a tongue that can also be used as a weapon. Boomstick: The xenomorphs, instead of blood has acid that also allows them to melt what they eat and has a 300 degrees peripheral vision and equipped with a natural night vision. Wiz: The stature of the Queen round among the 6 or 7 metres in length including tail, weighing about six tons. Despite being constantly surrounded by the rest of the hive, who are willing to kill or slaughter before leaving that danger is approaching it, it is really the creature stronger of their society. In case some danger beyond defenses or the power of the hive, the Queen can reach tears their reproductive system. Boomstick: wait, what?! Wiz: Once free of this part of your body your maximum speed easily surpasses the 66 KM/H and has the freedom of movement required to tackle threats to their colony. Boomstick: The strength of the Queen is so high that you need even a damn army of Yautjas (predators) to overcome it, besides being the most intelligent of all the hive that can even control other xenomorphs by telepathy, besides has another pair of arms. Wiz: Even feel like the Queen, she also has the weaknesses of his race, has a weakness to weapons fire and plasma-based technology. They have an instinctive fear of fire and while it can withstand flames up to certain temperatures, prefer to escape over the slightest signs of combustion, which generally operate at night or in cold areas. also if there is a successor as Queen tears its reproductive system allowing you to have more xenomorphs, the colony will be destined to extinction, since the Queen can never return to give birth. Xenomorph Queen roars Queen Chrysalis Wiz: The world of My Little Pony is huge with a large number of species, such as dragons, hydras, etc., but which brings us today are the changelings. (Cue This Day Aria ~Queen Chrysalis Doomsday Mix) Boomstick: As we could describe to the changelings? easy, as ponies fused with flies. Wiz: The changeling have two capabilities that make them different from other species, and it is the change of appearance to any other pony and feed on love, which makes them more strong. Boomstick: These being last in insects, have a Queen and that is the Queen chrysalis. Wiz: a simple view, chrysalis could be considered an alicorn and by this can both fly and launch and use magic. Boomstick: the rest of their race could also transform into any pony as when transformed into Princess cadence and increase his power thanks to love, believe me? just to celestia. Wiz: Chrysalis also has the ability to place victims in a hypnotic trance, as seen when she placed the bridesmaids of the Princess Cadance and Shining Armor under their control during the wedding. Boomstick: Not bad for the fly pony that also gave us one of the best songs of all the cartoon. Wiz: Wow, Boomstick, I did not know that you liked My Little Pony? Boomstick: No, I don't like My Little Pony, simply I love the song. Chrysalis (singing): This day has been just perfect, the kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small, everypony I'll soon control, every stallion, mare, and foal, who says a girl can't really have it all? Boomstick: I love it. DEATH BATTLE! (Note: All the roars of the xenomorph queen and xenomorphs will be translated) Is can see to the Queen giving to light to several eggs of xonomorphs, until becomes a xenomorph. Xenomorph: MY QUEEN!!! Xenomorph Queen: What happen? Xenomorph: The hive this feel attacked! Xenomorph Queen: That is not a problem, our forces kill the invaders easily. Xenomorph: But my queeeeee-!!!! Lightning through the chest of xenomorph killing instantly. Queen Chrysalis: so, you're the Queen of these creatures, eh? Xenomorph Queen: Who are you?! Queen Chrysalis: I'm chrysalis, the Queen of the changelings, am afraid to tell you that this is now is now my territory and you my changelings. (Cue Alien vs. Predator (SNES) - Battle (remix)) Xenomorph Queen: Who dare you?! :Xenomorph Queen tears its reproductive system surprising Chrysalis. Xenomorph Queen: Very soon, you will be food for my babys! ALL HAIL THE QUEEN!!! FIGHT! The xenomorph Queen jumps to chrysalis to attack it with their claws but chrysalis Dodge his attack to then shoot the Queen with magic rays but they hardly cause damage to the xenomorph Queen, Queen xenomorph attacks chrysalis with his tail, but chrysalis flies managing to dodge the attacks of the Queen, while flying, chrysalis continues throwing magic rays that make the Queen cover is with his arm, but these do not cause you much damage, the xenomorph Queen returns to attack with its tail but chrysalis dodge their attacks, but the Queen xenomorph leverages and manages you give several cuts with its claws to then try to impale chrysalis with his tail, but chrysalis just does Dodge that last attack, continuous chrysalis throw beams of magic to the xenomorph Queen, but these already do not cause much damage to the Queen , because chrysalis this very wounded by the attacks of the xenomorph Queen. Chrysalis (In his mind): Best I just this once and for all! Chrysalis launches a powerful beam to the xenomorph Queen, causing a great cloud of dust. Chrysalis: Its over... But wait it is, the xenomorph Queen out of a jump and manages to cut off one wing to chrysalis with its claws, causing this fall to the ground, chrysalis rises very tired but still tries to fire another beam but xenomorph Queen the subject with their hands. Xenomorph Queen: Die! But without that wait by chrysalis, the tip of the tail of the xenomorph Queen get triggered direct to chrysalis and hit it in the stomach, after dissipating dust, seen that the xenomorph Queen is alive, Queen xenomorph with its tail begins to close to chrysalis to his mouth, chysalis go straight to the mouth of the xenomorph Queen, the xenomorph Queen opened slowly and I feel all I end up seeing chrysalis is another mouth that ended his life, the camera switches, and we see the second tongue/mouth of the xenomorph Queen, to crossed head to chrysalis, xenomorph Queen loose of already dead Queen of the changelings body then give a roar of victory. K.O! * Is sees as some xenomorphs are fed of the body of chrysalis. * Seen as one of the successors of the Queen making jelly check by the Xenomorph queen to become the next Queen. Results (Cue Skillet - Monster (Dupstep Remix) ) Boomstick: Hope you like the meat of changeling. Wiz: Chrysalis had advantage due to use magic and his ability to fly and also we could get to say that the outperforms the Xenomorph queen in intelligence, but in other respects Xenomorph Queen is far superior. Boomstick: But wiz, chrysalis managed to defeat to celestia. Wiz: Chrysalis managed to defeat to celestia but you are made to understand that it was because the changeligs are made more strong thanks to love and love to shinnig armor while received is to impersonate the Princess cadence was sufficient as to overcome to celestia, in other words, chrysalis had not been able to defeat celestia without love's shinning armor , and if you think well, this it could consider outside help, but even with love shinning armor, possibly the xenomorph Queen still would be able to beat chrysalis. Boomstick: Someone tell him to celestia that soon will have another problem of pest. Wiz: The winnar is Xenomorph Queen Trivia *This is the first Death Battle adopted by Simbiothero. *This fight is to commemorate future My Little Pony film for 2017. *The song making Boomstick reference is "This Day Aria" in addition to the written (Simbiothero) is the best of the series. Who would you be rooting for? Xenomorph Queen Queen Chrysalis Who do you want to win? Xenomorph Queen Queen Chrysalis Do you agree with the result of This Death Battle? Yes No Maybe With the result, yes, but with the reason, no Should this become a real Death Battle? Yes No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Simbiothero Category:Season 2 Simbiothero Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Royal themed Death Battle Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Insect' Themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted by Simbiothero Category:Completed by Simbiothero Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016